


Jealous?

by Laniskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Drinking, Fuck Boys, Grumpy minho, Jilix besties, Light Angst, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Han Jisung | Han, hyunho besties, idk what else to tag, jisung loves minhos ass, lots of kisses, maybe jealous minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laniskz/pseuds/Laniskz
Summary: “What’s it gonna take to let me top?”“What makes you think I’ll let you?”—————Or where Minho and Jisung are fuck boys, who finally end up sleeping together.+ a little hyunsung on the side
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 18
Kudos: 295





	Jealous?

It was well known around their school that Minho and Jisung were fuckboys. They slept with whoever they wanted, whenever they wanted. Commitment was a big no for both of these boys. And yet, they had never slept with each other. In fact, they hardly ever even interacted. Of course they’d heard of the other, but they simply didn’t care.

——

Jisung hummed softly to a random tune as he walked down a hall in the school building. He could hear the quiet giggles and could feel the stares from those around him, but by now, he was used to it. Loved it even.

Han Jisung was a heartbreaker, and he knew it. Everyone knew it, and he wasn’t ashamed in the slightest. He loved sex. What was so wrong with that?

But what happened next was so beyond what jisung had imagined his day would be like.

Lee Minho was walking down the hall towards him. He was going to pay it no mind, until he noticed the intense gaze from the older male.

Lee Minho was known as the other fuckboy of the school, but the two of them hardly knew each other. So as to why minho was approaching jisung now, was a mystery to the younger.

“I heard you’re friends with Lee Felix.”

Ouch.

So Minho wasn’t even here for Jisung.

“I am. Did you need him?”

“I want to work with him on a dance project. I’ve been told he can dance.”

“Best I’ve ever seen.”

Jisung noticed the way Minho’s eyes narrowed very slightly at that comment, but technically, it was true. Felix was the only dancer at this school that Jisung had seen dance. He’d heard rumours of how good Minho was, but Felix was amazing too, and Jisung would always back up his best friend.

“Right. Well can you tell him to come find me at some stage please?”

“Sure.”

Jisung watched as minho nodded and walked away. He frowned a little at how… dry that conversation was, but oh well. He shook himself out of his thoughts and continued down the path he was headed in the first place, which, coincidentally, was to find felix.

Pushing open the door to once of the dance rooms, jisung waved at felix’s reflection in the mirror. The freckled boy’s eyes lit up as a smile spread across his cheeks. He turned around and ran straight up to Jisung, launching himself at the day older male to hug him. “Jisungie!!”

“Hi Lixie, you’ll never believe what happened just before.”

The younger male pulled back and looked at Jisung with big wide eyes. “What?”

“Lee Minho wants to dance with you.”

Felix’s jaw dropped in shock at jisung’s words. “Lee minho?? As in dance god, fuckboy, lee minho???”

“Yes lix, that minho.”

“Holy fuck. You don’t- you don’t think he wants to fuck me does he?”

Jisung barely held back the laugh that almost bubbled up, realising it might seem rude. “No lix, I don’t think he does. He’s not one to seek out someone to fuck. Usually people go to him. Do you… want him to?”

The look of pure horror on felix’s face really did make jisung laugh this time. “Ew no. No offence to him, but I don’t want my first time to be some random one night stand.”

“You’re too cute~” Jisung cooed at his friend, even reaching over to try and pinch the boy’s cheek. Felix just smacked his hand away and then stomped over to the furthest wall from jisung, who simply just laughed.

“Well minho said you should go find him sometime if you want to dance with him.”

Felix perked up at that again and started packing his stuff up, leaving jisung a little confused. “What are you…”

“Going to find minho of course!”

“But what about lunch?!” Jisung called out exasperatedly as felix left the room, only to poke his head back in. “We can get lunch tomorrow!”

Jisung rolled his eyes as the younger boy left this time, only to hear his voice mere seconds later out in the hallway. Jisung shrugged and made his way to the door, pushing it open and stepping out, looking up to meet the sight of felix with minho.

Jisung raised an eyebrow for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and turning the other way to leave.

He had only walked for about 10 seconds before he heard someone jogging up behind him, and he turned his head to smile at felix. “I got his number so we’re gonna figure out dates and stuff. So we can go have lunch!”

“Oh, so now you wanna have lunch with me?” Jisung playfully rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, only to laugh a couple of seconds later when felix whined and tugged on his arm. Neither of them realised that minho watched them leave, just watching how they interacted.

——

It was a friday night, and Jisung was ready to go out, get drunk, and hopefully get a good fuck. He had dressed up in tight fitting black jeans, with a couple of rips down the front to show off his legs, and a black lace shirt with mesh covering his stomach, that was slightly see through.

He was currently doing his makeup, after styling his blond hair up and off his forehead a bit. He added red eyeshadow to really make his eyes stand out, with black eyeliner just to show off. When jisung wanted to get laid, he really liked to go all out.

Jisung arrived at the nightclub alone like usual. He didn’t like asking his friends to go with him, simply because he knew he was there to get laid, and he’d feel bad about ditching his friends.

Once he got inside, jisung looked around a little, taking everything in as he made his way to the bar. He ordered a shot upon arrival, and downed it with ease. He wasn’t planning on getting drunk, but he liked to take the edge off a bit.

Upon scanning the crowded area again, his eyes landed on none other than lee minho, making his way through the crowd directly towards him. He removed his eyes from the older male thinking he was just coming to get a drink, and scanned the room again, catching eyes with a couple of random people.

Jisung’s eyes then found a boy who was beyond attractive, maybe even as attractive as Minho, and minho was gorgeous. The boy was already looking at him, and Jisung’s lip pulled up into a slight smirk.

“Can you please keep your dick out of my best friend.”

Jisung’s head snapped up to the voice, eyes falling upon minho. “What?”

“The guy youre ogling, is my best friend. Keep your hands off him.”

A flash of annoyance sprung through jisung and he turned his body to fully face minho, arms crossed over his chest as he looked up at the older boy. “First, you’re not in charge of me or him. If he wants my dick in him, I’ll happily comply. Second, just because im looking doesn’t mean im gonna fuck him.”

“Whatever. Just don’t fuck with him.”

Jisung just rolled his eyes and turned away, shaking his head slightly.

“How about I buy you a drink?”

Jisung’s eyebrows knitted together at that and he looked at minho sceptically. “Why…”

“Spend the night with me. We can go dance, get drunk, whatever. Just please leave hyunjin alone.”

Jisung stared for a moment before looking over at hyunjin again, sighing as he turned back locked eyes with minho. “Fine.”

——

Soon after, when both boys had a fair bit more alcohol in their systems, they found themselves together on the dance floor. They weren’t grinding yet, just jumping around together and enjoying the upbeat song.

But quickly that song came to an end, and there was a more sensual tune playing. Minho’s eyes took on a much more serious look, and Jisung stared back. The elder pulled jisung in, and the younger turned around easily, their hips now moving in sync. But jisung wasn't a bottom, and he was nowhere near drunk enough for this to be comfortable. “I’ll be right back, I’m getting another drink.”

So jisung pulled away from minho and went to the bar, ordering four shots. He downed them one after the other, smirking to himself as he made his way back to minho. By the time he got there, he knew the shots were starting to work their magic, as he easily slid in front of the taller male and started grinding back against him.

Minho’s breath was hot on his neck, and his hands were firm on his small waist, and secretly, jisung loved it.

They danced together like this for about another hour, occasionally taking breaks to get more drinks, and by now jisung was completely drunk, and minho drunk enough, but not anywhere near as bad as jisung.

“Take me home~” Jisung had leaned up to whisper seductively into minho’s ear, but his words came out incredibly slurred. Minho knew what he meant, so he led the boy out of the club, and to a taxi to head back to his apartment.

——

They barely even got through the door of minho’s apartment before jisung pushed minho against it and pulled the older boy down into a messy, heated kiss, lips moving fervently against each other.

Minho was quick to flip their positions, and jisung was too drunk to want to fight for dominance, so he let minho take control, moaning into the rough kiss when minho started grinding against him again.

Jisung jumped and wrapped his legs around the elders waist when he felt minho’s hands lifting the back of his thighs, and easily carried him to the bedroom, only stumbling a couple times.

But, as fate would have it, as soon as Minho lied jisung down on the mattress, the boy was out like a light.

Minho stared down at the boy in shock for a moment, lips parted in surprise. He simply rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket out from under him. He pushed jisung over to one side of the bed, and slipped in the other, because there was no way he was sleeping on the couch just because this idiot passed out.

He pulled the blanket up over both of them, turning so his back was facing the younger and closing his eyes, intending to fall asleep. There was plenty of room between them so they didn’t touch at all, as minho had a king sized mattress.

——

The next morning, Jisung woke up with a pounding headache, wincing slightly from any movements. He’d been this drunk enough by now, that he hardly ever vomited after nights out drinking, but he still always had a headache.

He kept his eyes closed, but he scrunched his eyebrows up a bit when he could feel the warmth of a body pressed against his side. He didn’t remember sleeping with anyone last night, but then again he didn’t even remember when he left the club, let alone who’s home he was now in.

Jisung shifted slightly and could feel that he was still wearing his clothes, so he didn’t think he slept with whoever this was. With a slight groan thanks to his headache, jisung tried to sit up, only to realise there was an arm resting across his middle.

Frowning, jisung finally opened his eyes and looked to his side, only to be met with a sleeping minho. Jisung’s eyes widened slightly and he swallowed nervously, suddenly very aware of his surroundings. How the hell did he end up in minho’s bed? And did they actually sleep together?

Jisung tried to slip out from minho’s grip, which caused the boy to stir, eyes fluttering open. Jisung panicked at this and jumped out of the bed, fully waking minho from the sudden movement. “What’re you..” Minho trailed off when he looked up at jisung, who was now standing off to the side of the bed.

“We didn’t fuck did we?”

“No jisung, you passed out as soon as you touched the bed.”

Jisung blushed slightly at that and looked away. “But we were gonna?”

“Probably.”

Jisung sighed softly and nodded, before moving to the bedroom door, checking his pockets to make sure he still had his phone and keys. How he slept peacefully with those in his pockets is beyond him. “I should probably go then. Uhm, bye?”

“Bye.”

And that was it. Jisung left the bedroom, making his way to minho’s front door and leaving the apartment, making his way back to his own, trying his best to ignore his headache.

——

The next week at school had been a little awkward for Jisung. He hadn’t been avoiding minho, but everytime they crossed paths, Jisung was highly aware of the elders presence, and it was really starting to bother him.

Jisung went from not giving a fuck about minho, to almost wanting the male to approach him. But he knew that would never happen and a part of him hated the fact that he wanted that.

——

After deciding that he wanted to spend some time with felix, jisung made his way to the dance studios. He wasn’t certain felix would be there, but he was also incredibly bored so he decided to just look for him.

When jisung arrived at the studios, he groaned at the realisation that the doors had no windows, meaning he would have to open the door to each room in search of his best friend.

The first couple of rooms were locked, but the third one wasn’t, so he quietly pushed the door open, trying not to disturb those inside in case it wasn’t felix. Jisung poked his head inside and his eyes widened.

The first person he noticed was Hyunjin, minho’s best friend dancing graciously, and jisung was enthralled. He was beautiful. But then, hyunjin ended his dance in a funny pose, and giggles were heard from someone else. When jisung’s eyes moved to the sound, his jaw dropped.

Minho was sitting there watching hyunjin, with the softest smile on his lips, and giggling at his friend. Jisung watched as minho got up, and started doing silly dances with the younger. It was adorable honestly, and jisung felt like he was witnessing something he wasn’t supposed to.

So with a soft smile, jisung stepped back and closed the door, but probably not as quiet as he should have, because unknowingly to jisung, minho’s and hyunjin’s heads snapped up to the door at the sound of it closing.

Jisung had started walking down the hallway, thinking about how oddly cute minho was, and that he almost wanted to see more. But then the door he had just closed behind him opened, and he flinched slightly at the sound, eyes wide.

“Jisung?”

Shit.

He turned back to face the taller boy, and smiled a little shyly.

“Hi hyunjin.”

“What are you doing?”

Jisung felt a little panicked and scratched the back of his neck. He didn’t wanna let him know he’d been watching them.

“I’m just looking for felix! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you. The doors don’t have windows.”

Hyunjin nodded in understanding and smiled at the younger, and jisung tried not to blush at that. He’d never felt so affected by someone else in his life.

Just then, minho poked his head out behind hyunjin and his eyes became hard. “Jisung? What are you doing here?”

“I’m looking for felix and thought he’d be here, so yea…” he trails off and points further down the hall, before turning his back and walking onto the next room, trying the handle and sighing when its locked.

Jisung hears the shuffling of feet before the door closes, and he looks back up to see he's alone again, sighing in relief. The next door he tries opens, and he spots his best friend. Jisung smiles and walks in, deciding to forget about what just happened.

——

The next time jisung sees minho is at a club again. The younger had just walked in the door when he spotted minho on the dance floor, dancing with some random chick. Jisung walked over to the bar and considered what he wanted to drink, deciding eventually on just a coke for now.

He allowed his eyes to roam over the crowds of people, hoping someone would catch his eye, as he did come here to get layed, considering the last time fell through.

Sadly, no one really caught his attention, and he let out a disappointed sigh. Maybe if he got drunk enough one of these random people would be good enough. Just before turning back to the bar though, jisung’s eyes met with someone else’s.

His jaw dropped to the floor.

Jisung always knew hyunjin was pretty, but this… This was absolute desire. The younger had noticed that hyunjin’s hair had been growing longer, but he was not prepared for this.

Hyunjin had dyed his hair blonde.

And to top it off, half of his hair was tied back in a ponytail, from what jisung could see. There was no way he was gonna let this chance pass by.

Jisung placed his drink on the bench of the bar, and pushed himself up, eyes locked on hyunjin as he walked over to the taller male. He looked even prettier up close, makeup really making his eyes stand out.

When jisung was close enough to be able to speak to the other above the music, he looked hyunjin up and down, smirking when they met eyes again. The taller male had an obvious blush on his cheeks, and jisung had to hide a fond smile.

“Wanna dance?”

“Why not~” Jisung smirked at hyunjin’s response and held his hand out, leading the taller onto the dancefloor when he took it.

They danced together for a short while, keeping it mostly PG, but eventually jisung’s hands found their way under hyunjin’s shirt, resting on his hips. The skin was warm to his touch, and jisung gently rubbed his thumbs over hyunjin’s hip bones.

When hyunjin gently grabbed jisung’s hands and pushed them away, the smaller boy got a little worried he’d been reading things wrong. But then hyunjin turned so his back was now facing jisung, and reached back for the younger’s hands, placing them back on his hips.

Jisung immediately slipped them under the shirt again, this time pressing his entire body up against hyunjin’s. Despite looking more shy than not, hyunjin eagerly started grinding back against jisung, drawing a sigh past the younger's lips.

Deciding it wasn’t enough, jisung slid one of his hands from hyunjin’s hip to his waist, then across to his stomach, where he slid the hand further up. His lips brushed against the taller male’s neck, before pressing in a firm kiss.

The grinding was definitely starting to have an effect on jisung, and he was sure hyunjin could feel that he was hard by now. Just as he was about to ask hyunjin to accompany him home, he felt himself being pulled away from the taller male rather harshly.

“What the fu-“

“I thought i told you to stay away from hyunjin?”

Fucking minho.

Jisung sighed angrily and jerked his arm free from where minho had been holding him.

“And i told you, we’re both adults who can make our own choices.”

Jisung looked between hyunjin and minho for a moment, before focusing back on minho.

“If you wanna fuck him, then be my guest.”

Minho sighed loudly at that and shook his head, and jisung flicked his eyes to hyunjin again, noticing the slightly red cheeks.

Jisung really didn’t want to deal with this tonight, so he smiled apologetically at hyunjin and then disappeared into the throng of people.

He was now feeling agitated and annoyed, and the many people pressing against him as he moved was starting to irk him even more. When jisung finally made it to an area with less people, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, allowing himself to calm down for a bit.

After standing there for about five minutes and mentally cussing minho out, said dancer appeared at the edge of the dance floor, hyunjin nowhere in sight. Jisung almost considered going in search of the taller boy, but decided against it. Instead, he watched minho from his spot against the wall.

As soon as their eyes met, Jisung walked directly up to minho.

“Are you keeping me away from hyunjin because you’re jealous? All you gotta do is ask, and I’ll fuck you.”

Jisung watched in amusement as minho’s eyes widened in surprise, before he scoffed and rolled them. “If anyone would be doing the fucking, it’s me.”

Jisung wasn’t exactly expecting that response, but it definitely sparked something inside him. “You wanna test that?”

“Are you asking to fuck, han jisung?”

“Is your answer gonna be yes, lee minho?”

There was silence for a moment as both males stared each other down, daring the other to back down.

“Okay.”

——

Between leaving the club and arriving at minho’s apartment, jisung doesn’t really pay much attention. It’s quiet, almost to the point of being awkward, but they’re not really friends so he doesn’t know what to say.

But when they reach the apartment, jisung can actually feel the excitement bubbling up. He hasn’t been drinking this time, so he at least won’t pass out. Just thinking about it makes him embarrassed.

Minho leads him to the bedroom, and Jisung walks in, placing his phone and keys on the bedside table. When he turns back to minho, the dancer is already looking at him.

“What’s it gonna take to let me top?”

Minho’s lips curl up slightly and he raises an eyebrow, which makes jisung narrow his eyes.

“What makes you think I’ll let you?”

Jisung rolls his eyes and sighs. “We have to work something out.”

“Well why can’t i fuck you?”

Jisung shuffled from foot to foot slightly out of nerves, and looked away from minho. “I’ve never bottomed.”

“There’s always a first for everything.”

He looked up at the older male again and bit his lip in thought. “Have you bottomed before?”

Minho’s eyes narrowed slightly, but more out of curiosity than anger. “Once…”

“Then let me fuck you this once! I’ll let you fuck me next time, i promise.” Jisung bargained.

Minho’s eyebrow raised again at jisung’s words, a smirk crossing his lips. “You saying you want to do this again?”

“Well yea. You’re hot.” Jisung didn’t really see a point in lying to the other.

Minho said nothing else as he walked over to jisung, hands moving to the younger’s hips. Jisung expected minho to kiss him, but instead, he just moved jisung to the side with a smirk and bobbed down to grab lube from the drawer in his bedside table.

“Are you clean?”

Jisung nodded his head as he sat on the edge of minho’s bed. “Yea.”

“Good. If you’re gonna fuck me, i want to feel you properly.”

Jisung’s eyes widened slightly before he smirked and nodded his head. “You won’t regret it.”

Minho snorted slightly at that and looked at jisung as he stood up. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

Jisung went to stand up too, but was pushed back to a sitting position by minho’s hand on his shoulder. Jisung tilted his head in confusion as he looked up at the older.

“There’s one condition to this.” Minho started, placing the lube beside jisung’s phone on the bedside table. “We go at my pace. I haven’t bottomed in a long time, so I’ll lead. If you don’t want that, then you can leave now. Your choice.”

Jisung was relieved that it wasn’t something ridiculous, so he smiled reassuringly at minho and nodded. “Yea okay, i respect that.”

Minho smiled at that and jisung honestly felt breathless. He realised it was probably the first time minho had ever directed his smile at him, and it made him feel a little warm.

“Scoot back a bit.” Minho said as he flicked his hand towards jisung, and the younger did so, legs now resting on the bed with half his calves hanging off.

Jisung leaned back on his palms, but that didn’t last long when minho carefully crawled onto the bed on his knees, and sat himself on jisung’s lap. The younger pushed himself upright and lightly wrapped his arms around minho’s waist, the older’s arms wrapping around his neck.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a couple seconds, before minho’s eyes flicked down to jisung’s lips, before falling shut as he leaned down. Jisung met him halfway, his own eyes closing just before their lips met.

It was obvious that minho was a little nervous, and despite having butted heads a lot lately, jisung wanted the older to be as comfortable as possible. Sex was a way of stress relief, and he never wanted to bring more stress into it.

The kiss started off gentle, but minho was quick to deepen it, jisung keeping his word and allowing the dancer to set the pace. One of minho’s hands tangled in jisung’s hair as he bit at the younger’s lip, tongue flicking out to soothe it, before pressing into the others mouth.

Jisung was quick to reciprocate, tilting his head slightly and brushing his tongue against minho’s, hand rubbing up and down the elders spine. Jisung allowed minho’s tongue to map out his mouth, feeling it brush against the backs of his teeth before meeting his own again.

It was hot and it was wet, but jisung loved every moment.

When they parted for breath, minho slid off the younger's lap, stepping back and off the bed again. He let his fingers dance over jisung’s thighs, down his legs until he wrapped his hands around the younger’s ankles and tugged him to the edge of the bed again.

Jisung let out a surprised yelp as he was tugged forwards, letting out a soft giggle seconds later. He leant back on his palms again as he watched minho, who in that moment knelt between his legs, and jisung realised where this was going.

This was easy, this was normal.

Jisung lifted his hips to allow minho to pull his pants down, boxers following shortly after. The younger quickly removed his shirt too, wanting the fabric out of the way. Despite having been naked in front of others millions of times before, jisung felt a little shy being exposed before minho.

“Relax~”

The playful tone to minho’s voice really does help relax jisung, who smiles and brings one of his hands to minho’s hair, brushing through the soft strands. “Why don’t you help me?”

“I can do that~”

Minho’s hand wraps around jisung’s cock, starting with slow, gentle strokes, and jisung’s head falls back, groaning out in pleasure. The older male enjoys the reaction, and becomes impatient, deciding to get straight to it.

Minho leans down and flicks his tongue over the tip of jisung’s cock, before closing his lips around the head and starting to sink down, tongue pressing flat against the underside. Jisung wasn’t small by any means, so the weight in his mouth felt nice. It just meant that minho couldn’t deep throat him straight away.

The feeling of minho’s warm, wet mouth around his cock felt like heaven, and jisung thought he was actually going to ascend. His hand was now tangled in minho’s hair, and when he looked down at the dancer, he felt blood rushing through his entire body. Jisung knew that he would never forget this moment in his life.

Minho, with his lips wrapped around jisung’s cock, was a sight jisung wished he could print and frame on his wall. He knew he’d never be able to look at the older the same way, but he didn’t want to think about that.

Instead, jisung focused on the feeling of minho’s mouth, how his tongue dragged along his cock with every moment. And when minho finally took jisung deep enough that his cock hit the back of the olders throat, jisung thought he might cum on the spot.

When minho did it again, and moaned around him, jisung had to forcefully pull the older male off his cock.

Minho looked up at him in confusion, lips red and slightly swollen, and jisung wanted to cry. “What?”

“I’m gonna cum too soon if you keep doing that.”

The smirk that spread across minho’s lips made jisung pout a little, so he gave another tug where his hand was still in minho’s locks. Minho immediately responded to the tug, but not how jisung would have expected.

No, instead, minho pushed himself up off the floor and pushed Jisung onto his back, hovering over the younger as he stared down into his eyes. “Don’t get cocky, jisung, i can still change my mind about this.”

Jisung knew that, but he still doubted minho would choose to leave. “I know, but would you really leave with how worked up you are?” He followed up by pressing his thigh up against minho’s crotch, feeling how hard he was.

“No, but i can say you won’t fuck me.”

Huffing softly, jisung reached up, dragging his fingertips across minho’s cheek bone. “You’d really do that?”

“I would.”

“Shame.”

Jisung’s eyes traveled to minho’s neck, and only then did he realise how… bare it looked. He needed to change that. Jisung wasn’t expecting minho to not let him.

When jisung went to try and flip them, his hands were quickly pinned to the bed, with minho smirking down at him. “I told you, my pace~”

“I just wanted to mark you up.” Jisung pouted up at the older and wriggled his arms.

“You can do that later~” minho released jisung’s arms and sat up, thighs now resting either side of the younger’s hips. “Don’t you wanna stretch me now?”

How could jisung deny that.

He nodded and let his hands squeeze at the muscular thighs either side of him, feeling them tense when minho leaned over to grab the lube. After handing the bottle to jisung, minho rolled off the younger so they were lying side by side, hands reaching down to undo his pants.

Upon realising what minho was doing, jisung sat up and helped, tugging the dancers pants all the way off his legs. He did the same with the boxers when they came off too, and reached for the hem of minho’s shirt, only to be stopped by minho’s hand around his wrist.

“I uh, I’m probably not what you’re expecting. I don’t have abs or anything…”

Jisung shook his head and smiled softly at minho. “Your body is yours min, I’m not gonna judge you, okay? You’re fine the way you are.”

That made minho feel a little better, so he released jisung’s wrist and allowed his shirt to be removed. Jisung leaned down and pressed a kiss to minho’s tummy, and then one on his lips. “You look perfect.”

Minho went to sit up again, and jisung bit his lip as he thought of something. Before minho could move back to his lap, the younger placed his hand on the dancer’s thigh. “Min? Can I uh,, can I try something?”

“What is it?”

“Can i eat you out?”

The surprised expression on minho’s face would have made jisung laugh, under different circumstances. But instead, it just made him all the more nervous. Minho looked like he was considering it though, so he guessed he wasn’t mad.

“I’ve never had that done to me.”

Jisung hummed softly, rubbing at minho’s thigh where his hand still was. “Neither, so i can't exactly tell you how it’ll feel.” He replies playfully.

Minho smiles back at him in amusement, before nodding his head. “Alright, but if I don’t like it, we’ll stop?”

“Of course min. Just say if you wanna stop at anytime.”

Minho nodded again and looked to jisung. “So how do you want me then?”

Jisung paused to think about it. He didn’t want to make minho uncomfortable or feel too vulnerable, but he also needed a position that would work.

“Just on your tummy, with a pillow under your hips.” Jisung finally decided on, and helped minho into position. He then knelt behind minho and spread the dancers legs a bit, so he could get between them.

“You’re sure about this? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Jisung asks again just to be sure.

“Yeah i'm sure ji, thank you.” Minho was glad that jisung was giving him chances to back out, and he was grateful for it. But he did want this, so he wiggled his hips a little, hoping jisung would understand.

Which he did, laughing softly and tapping minho’s asscheeks. Jisung the. Proceeded to squeeze and lightly tap at the dancers ass for a solid minute, before minho sighed loudly and looked back to the younger. “Jisung what are you doing?”

Realising what he’d been doing, jisung flushed red and laughed nervously. “Ah, sorry minho. You have a nice ass.” Is the only explanation he gives.

Minho laughs at that and turns his head back forwards, trying not to show how nervous he felt about this.

Jisung finally laid himself down between minho’s spread legs, upper body raised because he’s leaning on his elbows. He gently gropes at minho’s ass again, but then spreads his cheeks to see his hole. Knowing minho would probably get flustered or embarrassed if he stared, jisung leaned in and flicked his tongue gently over the tight muscle.

Minho let out a surprised gasp at the feeling, not sure if he liked it or not just from the first touch of jisung’s tongue. But jisung was determined to make minho feel good, so he licked over the muscle again, a little more firm this time, and minho outright moaned. Yea, it felt really good.

Jisung closed his eyes and licked over the muscle a couple more times, before pressing the tip of his tongue against minho’s hole with more force, dipping just slightly past the muscle.

It felt weird to minho, but not bad. Just different. He wanted to feel more, but he was definitely too shy and proud to ask for it, so instead he wiggled his hips again. Luckily, jisung got the message and pressed his tongue inside again, this time a little deeper and with less restraint.

Minho couldn’t hold back his sounds, even if he wanted to, at the feeling of jisung’s tongue. He wondered why he hadn’t tried this before, but remembered he hasn’t bottomed for anyone in a long time. He let out soft moans and pleads, jisung’s name falling from his lips occasionally too.

Jisung’s hands were gripping minho’s asscheeks the whole time, keeping them spread so he could press his tongue deeply into the older male. Jisung felt blessed to be able to hear minho like this, to be the reason the older is falling apart like this.

Jisung could feel how hard his own cock was, just from eating minho out and hearing his sounds. And clearly the elder was the same.

“J-jisung wait… I’m gonna cum soon.”

Pulling his face away from minho’s ass, jisung licked his lips and gave the elders ass one last squeeze. “You liked it that much?”

Minho rolled over so he could look up at jisung, hand moving down to his own cock and stroking it slowly. “Yea, felt really good.”

Jisung’s eyes traveled over minho’s body, loving how flushed he looked, with a thin layer of sweat covering his body. And his cock, hard and pretty in minho’s own hand, had jisung’s mouth watering. As much as he wanted to suck him off, he wanted to be inside the older more.

“How do you wanna do this?” Jisung questions as he scoots closer to minho, hand running over the olders soft tummy.

“Can i ride you? Just until i get used to it, then you can fuck me however you want.”

Jisung groaned at the thought and nodded his head, leaning down to press a kiss to minho’s lips. “Yea, yea of course. Do you want me to finger you like that too?”

Minho shook his head and spread his legs, smirking at the younger. “Like this.”

Jisung’s breath hitched slightly, but he felt the need and desire swirling deep within. Moving so he was kneeling between minho’s legs now, jisung reached for the lube again and popped open the bottle. He coated the fingers on his right hand, left arm moving to rest beside minho’s head, meaning jisung was now hovering over the elder, looking into his eyes again.

“You sure about this min?” Minho would be lying if he said that his heart didn’t flutter at that.

“Promise.”

After getting confirmation, jisung brought his hand down to minho’s hole, rubbing gently to spread as much lube as possible. Once deemed enough, jisung gently and slowly, pressed his first finger inside.

Minho closed his eyes as he felt the first finger breach his body, taking deep breaths and relaxing as best as possible. It didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t the most comfortable either. Minho was thankful jisung had eaten him out earlier, as his tongue had painlessly stretched him a bit.

Jisung pumped the first finger into minho at a slow pace, gradually picking up speed until he was given the go ahead of another finger. He stopped his movements so he could add the next finger, watching minho’s face closely as he did.

Like he feared, minho’s face scrunched up in slight pain, and the male let out a soft hiss. Jisung frowned and pressed kisses to minho’s cheeks and lips to try and distract him as best he could, whispering praises and compliments to the dancer.

Jisung waited for minho to adjust, leaning down and finally connecting his lips to the elders neck like he’d wanted to before, pressing soft, reassuring kisses to his skin. Soon minho told jisung to move, so he did, starting slow to make sure he wasn’t in any pain.

“Feels good sung…” Upon hearing that minho wasn’t in pain, jisung started picking up the pace again, curling his fingers in search of minho’s prostate. He also sucked harshly on the spot where minho’s neck connected to his shoulder, leaving a mark he knew wouldn’t fade for days.

“Can't wait to feel you minho…” Jisung mumbled as he pulled back from minho’s neck.

“Another sung… wanna feel you too.” Jisung brought his lips to minho’s own as he started adding a third finger, tongues meeting in a lazy kiss that is mainly for distraction. Minho adjust to this finger a little faster, and soon jisung is thrusting all three into the older male with ease. He even managed to brush against minho’s prostate a few times, which almost caused the dancer to bite his tongue.

“I’m ready sung, you can fuck me now.”

Jisung pulled his fingers out of minho and smiled at the whine that caused. “C’mon then~” He teased as he moved back a bit, sitting with his legs out in front of him and tapping his lap.

With slightly wobbly legs, minho crawled to jisung and straddled his lap, leaning in for a kiss to try and calm himself down. He knew he was stretched well, but jisung wasn’t small by any means, so it still made him nervous.

Sensing this, jisung pulled back and cupped minho’s cheeks. “Minho, you really don’t have to do this you know? It’s okay to back out.”

Minho placed his hands over jisung’s on his cheeks and smiled at the younger. “I want to, it’s just been a while so I’m a little nervous.”

“Take as much time as you need then, okay?”

Minho nodded and pressed a light peck to jisung’s lips. “Okay.” And as payback for the hickey on his own neck, minho attached his lips to the younger’s neck, just below his jaw, and sucked a hickey into his skin there, knowing it would be harder to hide there.

Little did he know, jisung had no intention of hiding it.

After he was satisfied, minho lifted himself slightly and wrapped his hand around jisung’s cock, lining it up with his entrance. Trying to relax himself as best he could, he began to lower himself, feeling the sting that came with jisung entering him.

He leaned his head forwards to rest on the younger’s shoulder, who’s hands were on minho’s hips in an almost death grip. Minho could feel his eyes watering, but he pushed on until he was settled on jisung’s lap, cock fully inside him.

Jisung’s hands were all of a sudden on minho’s cheeks, lifting his face so they could look at each other. Upon noticing minho’s glassy eyes, jisung frowned and brought their lips together in a slow kiss, hoping to distract minho from the pain.

It worked a bit, as minho became more focused on the feeling of jisung’s soft lips against his own, his own hands moving to rest against the other’s neck, enjoying the gentle and almost loving kiss.

After a couple minutes of gentle kisses, minho was definitely relaxed and in not so much pain anymore, so he rocked his hips to test how it felt. It brought a low moan from jisung’s lips, which only made him want to repeat his actions, which he did, starting a slow rhythm.

Jisung’s hands made their way down to minho’s hips again, but they didn’t stay put. Instead, they roamed up and down his sides, and even to his back a couple times. Jisung just couldn’t get enough of minho.

“Ji… you can fuck me how you want now.” Minho says when he finally feels no pain whatsoever. Jisung’s hand reaches up to tangle in minho’s hair and pulls him down for a bruising kiss, while jisung’s own hips start thrusting up into the older male.

When jisung pulls back from the kiss next, he quickly but carefully rolls them over. Minho wraps his legs around the smaller male’s waist and his arms around his neck, and jisung starts thrusting into minho earnestly, both boys moaning from the immense pleasure.

Jisung changes the angle of his hips and finally hits minho’s prostate, which causes the dancer to arch up against him with a loud cry of his name, and it has jisung’s head spinning.

While continuing to aim for minho’s prostate, jisung slides a hand between their bodies and starts jerking minho off too, because he’s not gonna last much longer himself. Minho’s moans get even prettier the closer he gets, and jisung really wishes he could record them and listen to them for the rest of his life.

“J-jisung… cuming-!” Is all the warning minho gives, before he’s arching his back once more and releasing between them with the most erotic sound jisung has ever heard. And it sends him spiraling over the edge too.

He buries his face in minho’s neck as his orgasm washes over him, moaning the dancers name as he releases deep within him.

They stay like that for a short while, wrapped in each other’s arms as they come down from their highs. “You feeling okay min?” Jisung questions as he pushes his weight off of minho, and gently pulls out.

“Yea… yea, just trying to de-mush my brain.”

Jisung laughs softly at that and grabs minho’s hand, pulling the boy up into a sitting position. “Should we go get cleaned up?”

“Yea, let’s. Thank you again jisung.”

“You really don't need to thank me minho.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed reading this!!
> 
> I may be adding another chapter in the future with more ✨Hyunminsung✨
> 
> My twitter is: fxckskzthighs  
> And my cc is the same!!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments here or there!!


End file.
